Luz ficará com Dean?
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Gente essa e continuação de Amor Supernatural então leia ela primeiro e depois leia essa, espero que gostem! Esse é o Capitulo 2 xD


Capitulo 2

**LUZ FICARÁ COM DEAN?**

Depois dos dois se beijarem, viraram melhores amigos, Sam não gostou muito, pois não queria perder o irmão para uma garota que mal conhecia.

Então Sam decidiu ir falar com Dean:

-Dean, preciso falar com você.

-Estou um pouco ocupado aqui, né Sammy?

Respondeu Dean olhando pra a garota ao seu lado.

-É urgente! Sam falou olhando com cara fechada.

Dean resolveu ir falar com o irmão.

Sam começou:

-Dean, você há muito tempo, não fala comigo.

Dean riu e respondeu:

-Ta com ciúmes, Baby? Fica sabendo que eu te estranho às vezes!

-Dean não estou brincando, desde que você conheceu essa "garota" você vive por ela e não por você! Ah Dean, você não trabalha mais direito, você só pensa nela, mal conhece ela e nem sabe quais são as verdadeiras intenções dela...

Dean ficou calado, observando Sam fala tudo o que estava sentido. Até que de repente escuta bater na porta do pequeno quarto do hotel e falou:

-Entra a porta ta abeta!

Sam ficou supresso a perceber que era Luz.

Luz entrou e falou:

-Gente, estava lendo uma reportagem sobre um suicídio, não é tão normal como parece. A mulher Carmem Lovato, se enforcou, depois de colocar o filho Bem Lovato na cama, mais ela não se enforcou com uma corda ou fio, pois a policia não encontrou nada só no pescoço dela eu dei uma rondada pela casa e achei enxofre por lá, e parecia que tinha acabado de acontecer!

Vamos Garotos o caso e recente, depois vocês continuam com a D.R..

Eles a seguiram e sim, era um caso sobrenatural e o demônio ainda estava lá e atacou Sam, mas Luz entrou na frente e atirou na cabeça do demônio e resolveu o problema.

Os três entraram no Impala, ouvindo Kansas, umas das bandas preferidas de Dean.

Chegando ao hotel onde Dean entrou pra tomar um banho quente, Luz já ia entrando quando Sam a chamou:

-Luz!

-Oi

-Valeu!

-Por?

-Ter me salvado lá na casa, eu estava enganado sobre você.

-Não tem nada Sam, é o mínimo que tinha que fazer por você, você salvou minha vida lembra eu faria qualquer coisa por você e pelo Dean.

Sam não resistiu seus lábios rosados, seus olhos irresistíveis e a beijou.

Como sua musculatura era grande, não tinha como ela fugir.

Foi um beijo meio forçado, mas rolava sentimento?

Dean saiu do banho viu que o dois não estava no quarto resolveu ir lá fora ver se eles estavam lá, abriu a porta e viu os dois se beijando, não acreditava no que estava vendo e saiu de mancinho.

O beijo foi tão longe e o tempo não passava, ela se afastou assustada, não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Sam falou:

-Me desculpa, não queria fazer isso, na verdade queria sim, pra quer mentir pra mim mesmo?

Ela saiu calada, não sabia mais o que estava sentido.

Na janta uma comidinha de um restaurantinho de esquina todos ficaram em silêncio. Dean olhava para Luz com uma cara de desprezo, ela não estava entendo nada porque Dean estava a tratando ela desse jeito.

Dean falou num tom nada agradável:

-Sammy preciso falar com você, agora.

Sam não entendo absolutamente nada, mais foi conversar com Dean na calçada do hotel.

Dean falou:

-Quem diria em Sammy!

Falou num tom muito irônico e arrogante.

Sam sem entender respondeu:

-O que foi Dean? Ta louco?

-Não minta pra mim, você falou mal dela e antes tava se agarrando, você mentiu pra mim.

Agora eu entendi você queria que eu me afastasse dela para depois ficar com ela.

-Não é isso Dean!

Falou Sam nervoso por ver o irmão bravo.

-Eu não gostava dela mesmo, mas depois que ela salvou minha vida tudo mudou eu me apaixonei por ela.

Respondeu com a mais pura verdade.

Dean acreditou no irmão, pois sabia que Sam não mentia para ele muito menos nesses tipos desses assuntos, então disse que estava tudo bem e que nenhuma mulher do mundo o de qualquer lugar não ia estraga sua relação de irmãos.

Passaram semanas, Dean, Sam e Luz estavam se dando bem, mas Luz não sabia o que sentia pelo Dean e nem pelo Sam e ela precisava saber. Não dava pra fingir que não estava acontecendo nada. Quando estava perto de Dean seu coração acelerava, quando estava do lado de Sam o mundo parava. Não dava pra ficar com os dois, também não dava pra ficar com um, pensando no outro.

Então ela resolveu partir para ver o que realmente sentia pelos irmãos Winchester.

Partiu pela madrugada, a lua mal tinha se deitado e o sol mal tinha acordado.

Ela saiu com a roupa com a roupa do corpo, não queria acorda os Winchester acordassem com o barulho, pois eles tinham um sono muito leve, então pegou apenas uma quantidade de dinheiro, e foi na calada da noite.

Logo pela manhã com o despertador do relógio de Dean com uma musica do AC/DC – Highway to Hell que para Sam se tornava insuportável, pois a ouvi todo santo dia as 07h00min, ate mesmo nos sábados. E pra completa Dean cantava junto o que deixa Sam mais irritado e Dean sabia disso fazia isso de pirraça.

Mais com o a confusão toda eles olham pra cama e viu que ela não estava lá, procuraram por todos os lugares, viu que suas roupas tinham ficado, mas repararam que dentro de um casaco tinha um bilhete, que dizia assim:

"Garotos tive que partir, não se sangue Dean e Sammy, fui para não sofrer ao lado de vocês, eu estava apaixonada por vocês, mas não queria escolher entre o Dean, um cara engraçado, serio, bonito e de coração enorme que por trás desse rosto de valentão tem um cara sensível que me encantou, e você Sammy é o cara inteligente, corajoso, protetor, amigo, bonito(e que bunda enh?) e que precisa de atenção. Então não precisa me procurar, sigam suas vidas normalmente, eu voltarei na hora certa.

Com amor, Luz."

Sam falou:

-Eu a entendo.

Dean olhou e fez uma cara de que "como assim?".

-Heim?

-Ah, ela ta sofrendo, precisa de um tempo...

-Você ta meio gay hoje, mais não fui por isso não dicionário, foi porque ela ia ficar comigo e não queria que você se magoasse.

-Para né Dean, não tem graça.

-Mas eu achei.

Dean saiu em direção ao carro.

-Ah Dean, você se acha!

Dean nem respondeu, apenas olhou para Sam e levantou as sobrancelhas. Entraram no Impala e não tocaram mais no assunto, passou muito tempo, eles nem lembravam de Luz, muitas caçadas, mulheres, cidades, bebidas e muitas semanas. Assim era a rotina dos Winchester. Luz estava muito distante, mas ela pensava neles e resolveu voltar.

Luz chegou à cidade onde Sam e Dean estavam estalados.

**Continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Próximo Capitulo:

**A VOLTA OU UM SONHO?**

Oiie gente, iae gostaram do 2 capitulo, deixa um review adoro saber sua opinião, obrigado e até a próxima! Beeijos =*


End file.
